Zadornov's prosthetic hand
Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov, after losing his right hand on a mission for the KGB, was given a red prosthetic hand by the secretary general which came with a lighter feature in the thumb/fingers, which was useful when he smoked. After he quit, Zadornov had little use for it, though he still could move it slightly. History When Zadornov (going by the name Ramón Gálvez Mena) and Paz Ortega Andrade approched Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller and their PMC the Militaires Sans Frontières with a mission. Big Boss was hesitant to take the mission, so Zadornov used his prosthetic hand to light Big Boss's cigar, as Big Boss' lighter was broken due to the rain. When Zadornov thought they were not going to do the mission, he toyingly put the tape of The Boss's voice over his lit thumb. Big Boss took the tape back and agreed to help them. Big Boss managed to deduce Zadornov's (then assuming the identity of "Ramón Gálvez Mena") affiliation with the KGB on his first meeting due to the prosthesis, noting that it was more fit for an assassin than for a supposed University of Peace professor. After Zadornov betrayed his ally Hot Coldman, he used his prosthetic hand to place his Makarov PMM into Paz's hand and made her aim with the hand. When Paz lowered the gun, Zadornov used his prosthetic hand to raise Paz's hand and made her pull the trigger twice remarking that it was fitting that revenge would be delivered by a dead hand. After Zadornov was captured by the MSF, he used his prosthetic hand to burn the bars of his cell to escape. After Big Boss recaptured him, his prosthetic hand was taken away but was given back to him by Paz. Zadornov escaped for the seventh and final time and hid in the shooting gallery. Big Boss entered the shooting gallery and approched a hiding Zadornov who tried to use his left hand to shoot Big Boss. After missing the shot, Zadornov tried to use his prosthetic hand to aim properly but at that instant Big Boss shot him in the chest. In his dying moments, Zadornov made the peace sign and calling it "rocket peace" and sent it flying towards Big Boss who hid behind a pillar to avoid it. It then landed in front of Zadornov, who died from his wound. After defeating Cipher agent Paz, who was controlling Metal Gear ZEKE, Big Boss took the prosthetic hand to light a cigar before talking to Kaz about the Peace Walker Incident and the future of MSF. Functions The prosthetic hand was capable of generating a flame to use as a makeshift lighter, which was largely because at the time Zadornov received it, he was still a smoker. The lighter portion can presumably be amplified to act as a blowtorch, as evidenced by how he used his prosthetic arm to escape confinement by cutting through the bars with his lighter finger. Lastly, it can also be utilized as a makeshift missile against an enemy, after placing the fingertips into a "V-for-Victory"/"Peace sign". Based on the circumstances when he utilized the latter function, this was presumably only to be used as a last resort. Behind the scenes In the James Bond film Dr. No., the main antagonist, Doctor Julius No, used a mechanical red right hand similar to Zadornov. The similarity was most likely intentional as Hideo Kojima, during the unveiling of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker at TGS 2009, stated that the prosthetic hand resembled something from a James Bond film. In Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Venom Snake lost his left arm and it was replaced with a prosthetic hook. He would later replace the hook with a red prosthetic arm that looked similar to Zadornov's, and had a similar rocket punch attack. The similarities were even commented on by Miller in a briefing file of the same game. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (first appearance) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (mentioned only) Category:MGSPW weapons